The Curse of the Black Pearl 10 Years earlier
by Cube Fangirl
Summary: Die Flying Spirit ist bei der Isla de Muerta auf Grund gelaufen. Ein paar Stunden später trifft die Pearl bei der sagenumworbenen insel ein ...
1. Die Flying Spirit

Ende 1633, irgendwo in der Karibik  
  
Gischt spritzte über den Bug der "Flying Spirit" , der Wind trieb den 2 Master rasch voran. Ein 17 jähriges Mädchen stand an Steuerbord und blickte verträumt zum Horizont. Jennifer spürte den leichten Gischtregen in ihrem Gesicht. Seit etlichen Jahren war Jenny auf dem Schiff, was früher war hatte sie schon fast zur Gänze vergessen. Bis heute hat sie sich eben einfach so durchs Leben geschlagen - sie hatte auch schon fast ihre Entführung vergessen. 13 Jahre war sie jetzt schon mit Piraten unterwegs. Jenny versuchte sich etwas zurück zu erinnern. Die Sonne brannte heiß herunter und das Schiff flog fast über das Meer daheim - es lag spiegelglatt bis zum Horizont Nichts deutet darauf hin das heute noch was schlimmes passieren würde. Ihre Gedanken schweiften in die Vergangenheit zurück - sie hatte damals mit anderen Kindern beim Hafen gespielt und sich die großen Schiffe angeschaut. Jenny war schon immer von Schiffen fasziniert gewesen. Sie wusste dann nur mehr das aus heiterem Himmel der Hafen angegriffen wurde - dann wusste sie nur mehr das sie auf einem Schiff munter wurde.  
  
In den letzten Jahren hatte sie auch ihre Zeit damit verbracht mit einem Schwert kämpfen zu lernen. Sehr früh kletterte sie auch schon überall am Schiff herum - für Jenny war es das reinste Abenteuer - doch auch auf einer Seite wollte sie wissen, wer ihre Eltern waren und ob sie überhaupt noch lebten. Irgendwann wollte sie wieder mal in ihre Geburtsstadt zurück und nach ihren Eltern suchen.  
  
Es begann langsam dämmrig zu werden und die Sonne ging in ihren schönsten Farben unter... 


	2. Gestrandet

In der Nacht wurde Jenny munter, da sie aus dem Bett geschleudert wurde, sie landete im Wasser. WASSER ??? Hektisch sprang sie auf, tatsächlich das Schiff hatte Schlagseite. Abermals wurde das Schiff erschüttert, Jenny hielt sich bei dem Regal fest um nicht abermals von den Beinen gerissen zu werden. Berstend brachen ein Teil des Rumpfes auseinander. Eine Flutwelle strömte in das Schiff. Jenny wurde von der Welle umgerissen. Prustend tauchte sie auf, sie riss sich das Nachthemd vom Körper. Sie versuchte sich etwas über Wasser zu halten, ehe die gewaltige Kraft des Wassers nachließ, langsam begann der Teil des Schiffes zu sinken. Jenny holte noch mal tief Luft und tauchte zu der Bruchstelle, sie schwamm nach oben, sie merkte das ein Sturm tobte, als sie auftauchte, sah sie nichts mehr von dem Schiff, außer ein paar Trümmern, sie wusste nicht wo der Rest der Crew war. Jenny dachte nur an eines, das sie überleben wollte. Sie klammerte sich an ein Stück Treibgut das auf den Wellen tanzte. So war es nicht so anstrengend - ständig zu schauen das sie über Wasser blieb. In der nähe richteten sich steile Klippen gegen den Himmel - also eine Insel. Die Strömung war stark - und sie wurde stärker, der Wind peitschte die Wellen immer höher und stärker, Richtung der Felsen. Jenny klammerte sich an das große Holzbrett fest. Die nächste Welle schleuderte sie samt den Brett Richtung der Felsen. "Jetzt ist es aus" dachte sie noch - aber dem war nicht so - das Brett zerschellte an den Felsen und Jenny flog auf einen Felsvorsprung runter - da lag sie nun. Ihr tat der Rücken weh, vorsichtig betastet sie ob sie sich was gebrochen hatte. Langsam - fast in Zeitlupe setzte sie sich auf - immer wieder wurde sie von einem Wasserregen geduscht. "Anscheinend bin ich in eine Art Spalte gefallen" murmelte sie zu sich selbst. Noch ganz geschafft blieb sie sitzen, sie wollte abwarten das der Sturm aufhörte zu toben und erst dann wollte sie sich umschauen wo sie war und was passiert war.  
  
Stundenlang saß sie schon da, triefend vor Nässe. Jenny zitterte etwas ihr war kalt. Es war mühevoll das sie sich wach hielt - einschlafen wäre zu gefährlich.  
  
Endlich ließ der Sturm nach, ein Sonnenstrahl fiel zaghaft in den Spalt rein. Vorsicht stand sie auf und blickte nach oben, sie war nicht tief gefallen. Jenny war erstaunt sie konnte den Rand mit den Händen erreichen. Ihr tat es weh als sie sich streckte um an den Rand zu greifen. "Ich muss da rauf" murmelte sie. Unter großen Schmerzen - ihr tat alles von dem Sturz weh zog sie sich nach oben. Sie lag oben auf grau-schwarzen Felsen. Es war alles sehr düster. Jenny stand auf und blickte sich um vor ihr erstreckte sich eine Insel, die nur kahl war, die Sonne verschwand so schnell als sie gekommen war, wieder hing nur Nebel in der Luft. Sie drehte sich um und sah einen riesigen Schiffsfriedhof und viele gefährliche Klippen die wie Zähne aus den Wasser ragten oder knapp unter der Wasseroberfläche hervorblitzen. Jenny beschloss sich oben auf der Insel umzusehen. Langsam schritt sie voran, dabei schaute sie sich auch in allen Richtungen um, ob sie Crewmitglieder oder ein Schiff entdecken konnte. Doch es war sinnlos, die Insel verschwand immer mehr und mehr in einer Nebelwolke. "Wo bin ich da gelandet" murmelte Jenny verwundert - so was kannte sie nicht. Schemenhaft konnte sie einen Felsen erkennen - sie wollte sich da hinsetzten. Jenny ging langsam zu dem Stein hinein. 


	3. Isla de Muerta

"WAAAAAHHHHH" Unter einen Aufschrei fiel sie einige Meter nach unten. Etwas unsanft landete sie auf - sie konnte es nicht fassen - einem Berg mit Schatzstücken etc, in der nähe standen etliche Kisten. Von der Decke fiel genügend Licht in die Höhle. Jenny war perplex wo sie da gelandet war - am liebsten hätte sie jetzt ihren ganzen Schiffskollegen da - aber sie war alleine. Staunend sah sie sich um - sie glaubte das es noch ein Traum wäre, wo sie da war. Jenny dachte sich - irgendwann müssen ja die, denen der Schatz gehört mal vorbeikommen - weil so was lässt man nicht solange unbeaufsichtigt. Jenny hatte Glück, das sie außer einigen Schrammen, nichts hatte - fast nackt durchsuchte sie die Höhle ob sie irgendwas zum anziehen auftreiben konnte. Jenny wühlte in diversen Truhen herum, endlich fand sie eine Art Hemd und eine Hose - rasch zog sie sich das an und stöberte dann weiter in der Höhle rum. Jenny war mehr als erstaunt, wer das alles hier zusammengetragen hatte.  
  
Bewundernd schaute sie sich die Stücke an - es war unglaublich. Dann viel ihr Blick auf eine riesige Truhe die auf einer kleinen Anhöhe stand - in diese Richtung hatte sie noch nicht geschaut - sie war zu sehr mit dem hinteren Teil der Schatzhöhle beschäftigt. Neugierig wie Jenny war ging sie zu der Truhe rüber, sie hatte einen großen Deckel drauf. Gespannt stemmte sie sich dagegen und schob ihn etwas auf - gerade soweit das sie reinschauen konnte und auch eventuell hineingreifen. Jenny sah lauter goldene Medaillons glitzern. Vorsichtig nahm sie eines raus und schaute sich das Medaillon an. Da hörte sie Stimmen, aus einen Gang wiederhallen, Jenny ließ das Medaillon in die Hosentasche gleiten und zog den Truhendeckel zu. Rasch versteckte sie sich hinten einigen Kisten  
  
Vorsichtig spähte sie hervor - sie sah einige Piraten in die Höhle kommen, sie trugen zahlreiche Truhen und andere Schätze hinein. Sie stellten diese ab. Jetzt fiel es Jenny ein, das sie ja nicht die Kleidertruhe geschlossen hatte und der Haufen Gold und Schmuck auf den sie gefallen war - war auch noch in einer großen Unordnung. Sie fürchtete sich etwas - das die Piraten sie töten, wenn sie, sie finden würden. "Da war wer in der Höhle" rief Bosun wütend. Er schaute sich eingehend in der Höhle um. "Suchen sie den Eindringling" Die Piraten begannen sofort ihre Schatzhöhle zu durchsuchen und zogen ein paar Minuten später Jenny aus ihrem Versteck hervor. "Parley" stotterte sie hervor. "Was machst du hier?" wurde sie angeschrieen. "Die 'Flying Spirit' ist an den Felsen zerschellt, ich hab mich auf die Insel hier gerettet und bin in die Höhle gefallen. Ich hab mir was zum anziehen gesucht. Ich weiß leider nicht wo der Rest der Crew ist - es war ein fürchterlichen Sturm" "Ich hab auch von der 'Flying Spirit' gehört - sie war auch eines der gefürchtesten Schiffe hier in der Karibik" "Ich kann euch helfen" erwiderte Jenny vorsichtig. Die Männer schauten sich an und beratschlagten sich dann. "Dann bringen wir mal die restlichen Medaillons an Bord" Jenny half ihnen dabei, die schönen Anhänger in andere Kiste umzuladen und dann zu den Booten zu bringen. Sie verstauten alles in den Booten. J  
  
enny kletterte mit den anderen in eines der Boote rein und es ging durch einen dunkle ebenfalls unterirdische Wasserstrasse nach draußen. Wie ein Schleier hing der Nebel über der Insel. Wie aus dem Nichts tauchte aus dem Nebel ein großes Schiff aus. Jenny staunte - das Schiff war um vieles größer als die 'Flying Spirit' Über eine Strickleiter gelangten sie an Bord, dann zogen sie das Boot rauf. "Willkommen an Bord der Black Pearl" Jenny erwiderte einfach mit "Danke" Sie schaute zu den schwarzen Segeln hinauf - an Bord der 'Flying Spirit' hat sie ab und zu mal von dem Schiff gehört. Die Truhen wurden im Schiffsrumpf verstaut. Jenny gefiel das Schiff von Anfang an. "Kurs setzen" Sie kletterte mit einigen Anderen rasch nach oben um die Segel zu hissen. Von einer großen Nebelwolke umfangen verließ die Pearl die Gewässer um die Insel. Fasziniert warf Jenny einen Blick zurück - anscheinend war in der Gegend immer Nebel - die Insel war schon aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden. 


	4. Die Black Pearl wird noch ergänzt

Die Pearl ankerte weiter entfernt von einem Hafen mit einigen Ruderbooten gelangten die Männer an Land. Sie wollten Waren eintauschen und auch Reparaturmaterial besorgen. Jenny blieb an Bord, und half die Sturmschäden zu reparieren, mit den Material das noch an Bord zur Verfügung war. Die letzten Tage an Bord waren anstrengend gewesen, ein schwerer Sturm hatte das Schiff schwer unter Mitleidenschaft gezogen.  
  
Nach etlichen guten Tauschgeschäften kehrten die Männer zum Schiff zurück. Jenny reparierte gerade mit Twigg und Ragetti die geborstenen Planken beim Bug. Bosun kam mit seinen Leuten zu Barbossa und erstatteten ihm Bericht, sie hatten auch viel zu Essen mitgenommen - da die Vorräte schon seit längeren aufgebraucht waren, bei der Rückfahrt von der Isla de Muerta zu dem Hafen, hatten wir uns nur von alkoholischen Getränken ernährt, eine Flutwelle hatte ein Loch ins Schiff gerissen und die Nahrungsmittel von Bord gespült, daher freuten wir uns heute Abend schon auf ein richtig guten Essen. Mit einem Seil gesichert hing Jenny vor dem Bug und versiegelte die Sturmschäden. Ragetti hielt das Seil fest. Bosun schrie zu Ragetti, "hilf uns die Sachen zu verstauen" Ragetti ließ vor Schreck das Seil aus und Jenny fiel ins Wasser, prustend tauchte sie auf. Ragetti bemerkte seinen Fehler und warf mir ein weiteres Seil zu um mich an Bord zu ziehen. Rasch kletterte Jenny rauf und warf Ragetti einen bissigen Blick zu. "Tut mir leid" stotterte er und rannte dann schnell zu den Anderen. Verärgert holte sich Jenny ein neues Material und führte an Deck ein paar Reparaturen aus. 


	5. Der Fluch

Leise glitt die Pearl durch die Nacht, es war etwas bewölkt, an Deck wurden die üblichen Arbeiten verrichtet. Jenny stand mit Luna im Ausguck und suchten den Horizont nach Schiffen ab. "So eine ruhige Nacht ist selten" seufzte Luna. "Wird Zeit das wieder ein Schiff auftaucht" erwiderte Jenny, sie starrte in den Himmel. Die Wolken schienen sich langsam zu lichten. "Endlich kann man dann besser was erkennen, wenn die verdammten Wolken verschwinden" Für kurze Zeit konnte der Mond die Wolken durchdringen. Luna starrte Jenny entgeistert an - Jenny bemerkte die Blicke nicht, sie war damit beschäftigt nach Schiffen Ausschau zu halten. Eine Wolke schob sich wieder vor den Mond. "Du, du Jenny" stotterte plötzlich Luna. "Was ist los?" Jenny schaute zu ihr, "du klingst als hättest du einen Geist gesehen" "Gerade war was ganz seltsames..." "Was denn?" Jenny unterbrach Luna, "war da ein Geisterschiff" Sie lächelte etwas. "Nein, es klingt unmöglich und du wirst es nicht glauben - du warst für..." Jenny merkte das sich Luna dabei schwer tat das zu sagen. "Sag wie es war" forderte sie, sie auf. "Du warst für kurze Zeit nur mehr ein Skelett" Jenny starrte sie entgeistert an. "Hast du geträumt" brachte sie gerade noch hervor. Sie konnte es nicht glauben und hielt sich sicherheitshalber fest. Die Wolken rissen auf, und verschwanden langsam - die Nacht war jetzt sternenklar und der Mond beschien die Black Pearl. Jenny blickte jetzt auf die ebenfalls vor Schreck erstarrte Luna. Die beiden Mädels standen wie versteinert im Ausguck.  
  
Unten an Deck erging es den Männern genauso, keiner wusste was jetzt passiert war. "Was ist da los, an die arbeit" mit diesen Worten kam Barbossa an Deck gestürmt - dann sah er es auch was passiert war. "Verdammt...." hörten wir ihn rufen. Durch die plötzliche Stille und dann der Ruf ihres Vaters kam Bermuda an Deck. Die komplette Crew war nun an Deck anwesend. Luna und Jenny schauten sich von oben alles an - erst jetzt realisierten sie was passiert war. Vorsichtig ließ Jenny das Geländer los. "Krass..." stotterte sie. Sie kletterte runter aufs Deck und ging zur Bermuda - es war alles ungewohnt. "Ich hätte das nie gedacht..." "Ich auch nicht, ich hielt das alles für ein Märchen" erwiderte sie. Bermuda wandte sich an ihren Vater, "wie wird das jetzt weitergehen?" "Wir müssen, zur Insel zurück und dann herausfinden, wie wir den Fluch loswerden, aber wir gehen mal Essen" Bermuda und Barbossa verschwanden wieder unter Deck. Jenny hoffte das sie mit einem Teil der Crew auch bald Essen gehen konnte, sie hatte schon einen Hunger - die letzten Wochen, mussten sie ohne Essen ausharren und nur mit Getränke über die runden kommen - schon da viel ihr auf, das irgendwas nicht stimmte, da aber keiner was sagte, hielt sie auch den Mund - ist doch klar man könnte ja ausgelacht oder als verrückt abgestempelt werden und ehe man sich versah würde man über die Planke gehen müssen. Über die Planke gehen wollte Jenny unbedingt verneiden - sie liebte die Pearl und wollte auch immer an Bord bleiben. In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich ein jeder von seinem Schock erholt und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit. "Kurs zurück zur Isla de Muerta" befahl Bosun. Rasch kletterten Twigg und Jenny in die Takelage hinauf, es galt die Rahen zu kontrollieren und dann den Kurs zu ändern Bosun stand am Ruder - die Pearl machte eine elegante Wende und es ging zurück zur Isla de Muerta. Dort hofften wir antworten zu finden, ob und wie man den Fluch wieder brechen kann. Nach dem die Ende durchgeführt wurde, konnten sie Essen gehen - dort erwartete der Crew der nächste Schreck. Am Tisch standen lauter leckere Sachen - Jenny griff nach einer Stelze, löste geschickt den Knochen raus. Luna schnappte sich ebenfalls eine der gebratenen Stelzen. "Endlich was zu Essen" sagte Jenny und schob sich ein großes Stück Fleisch in den Mund - kurze Zeit später begann sie zu husten und zu spucken, den anderen erging es genauso. "Was ist da los" sagte Luna entsetzt. Keiner von uns verspürte den drang noch was zu Essen - es ging einfach nimmer. "Das muss alles mit den Fluch zusammenhängen" erwiderte Koehler.  
  
Ruhig segelte die Pearl durch die sternenklare Nacht - keine einzige Wolke war am Himmel - glasklare Sicht. Jenny zog sich mit Luna wieder ins Krähennest zurück, dort konnten sie auch in Ruhe reden - ohne das die Männer sie belauschten oder Annährungsversuche unternahmen. "Luna - ich glaub die Männer haben es schon längst aufgegeben an uns ranzukommen" "Hmm, ich glaub eher auch mit dem Fluch zusammen - seit dem wir das Gold aus der Höhle geholt haben, war eines merkwürdig, aber es fiel uns nicht so richtig auf. 


End file.
